A New Year's wish
by MeowMoon
Summary: Lucia, Kaito, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro are celebrating all together the New Year's eve. A story full of holiday spirit and love... Please R


_*~ Disclaimers: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure; I'm just a fan, duh…_

_

* * *

_

_*~ A New Year's wish ~*_

When stars are shining with the most magical possible way, when the silver Moon is floating on a dark blue sky, we all know what day is today… When people are together at their homes, standing in a room that is dim lighted, holding their candles in front of a big and beautiful Christmas tree, being close by each other as their candles and love makes them happy and warm… we all know that this day is a New Year's eve… When a crystal white snow is falling slowly, covering our streets and making them even more beautiful than before, we wish to our beloved ones the best in a new year that is to come. When our windows are decorated by winter's magic, we have breathtaking pictures on them. Everything is magical, everything is peaceful today, and everything is perfect…

* * *

A girl with dirty blond hair was slowly making something in her room. She listened to the winter's song – a gently cold wind carrying snowflakes and people's laughs. The girl looked at the window. Though she couldn't see much (thanks to the winter's drawings), she managed to see children playing in snow, cute couples walking by, parents buying gifts for their little ones. All were happy. Everyone had that smile on their faces, the smile full of hope and joy, vibrant with the expectation that this New Year is going to be the best so far… The girl gazed over to an ocean. It was peaceful, as if it was frozen by this gentle wind. The Moon reflected in the ocean. It looked really beautiful. It was a breathtaking scene.

"How wonderful…" the girl whispered to herself. She curled up slowly when she felt the cold wind slowly passing through her window. It started cuddling her pink cheeks, and her hair, with two ribbons on it, started swinging. She looked at her door of her room. Somebody came. She could sense it thanks to the wind. Then she heard something. It was a male voice, calling her name:

"Lucia! I'm here!" the male voice shouted excitedly. The girl's heart stopped. She put her hand on her chest as her cheeks got even pinker. That male voice could not compare with a sound of thousands of violins, thousands of nightingales singing their song, for her. She smiled widely and took one shell necklace from her desk. She quickly ran downstairs as her light brown eyes shined dazzlingly.

"Kaito!" she shouted happily as she fell into the arms of a gorgeous brunette boy. He hugged her tightly like he'll lose her forever. The blond girl closed her eyes. She could feel his warm hands around her waist, his warm lips kissing her pink cheek. She thought she was in heaven. Then she heard a whisper in her ear:

"Lucia… I love you…"

She opened her eyes quickly. She didn't feel uncomfortably. On the contrary, she felt strange warmth in her heart. Her voice just wanted to be free, to say those three words that made her life happy.

"I love you too, Kaito…" she said to the boy and smiled to him. He smiled back and slowly lifted her head with his finger. They gently kissed.

"_This is like a dream… Like a never ending fairytale…" _she thought.

"Happy New… Oh, come on, Lucia Nanami and Kaito Domoto! It's too early for that" suddenly a girl with short blue hair said to them and winked. Kaito quickly turned away. Lucia, the blond girl, shouted a little bit angry to the blue haired girl:

"Hanon… You sure know when to ruin the moment!" she crossed her arms. Hanon fixed her hair when she took off her cap and coat and gave it to a boy with dark blue hair behind her.

"That's not true! I am perfect at those moment-timings!" then she turned at that boy quickly "Oh, and, Nagisa… Put my coat in my room." Nagisa started teetering.

"Yes, Hanon…" he said and slowly went upstairs. Kaito smiled.

"Wow… You sure took care of Nagisa, Hanon." He put his hand around Lucia's shoulders as he looked at Hanon while she was putting some packages on a table nearby.

"Yes, well…" Hanon smiled "I am the organizer of our New Year's celebration, after all." Then a beautiful and tall girl with dark green hair came into this room with her boyfriend.

"Hanon, who put you in charge?" the dark green hair girl said. She smiled gently. Lucia jumped.

"Yeah! Who put you in charge?" Hanon sighed deeply:

"Chill you guys…" Lucia turned away and fixed her ribbons. Hanon continued: "Can you two now help me with this cake I made?"

"You bake?"

"Surprisingly, yes! I just hope no one is going to be poisoned…" Hanon replied quietly to the green haired girl. All of them laughed.

"Now, let's go into the living room! Rina made my favorite cookies and they're great!" Lucia smiled. Rina, the green haired girl, frowned.

"Hey… How do you know how they taste?" Lucia blushed.

"Um… I don't! I… err… I suppose they taste great! I mean… they smell great and look great and…"

"And you ate some of them?" Rina finished her sentence. But Lucia didn't mean that…

"Maybe…" Rina looked in her eyes "Possibly…" Lucia shrugged. Rina shook her head. "Okay! Yes, I did taste them! But can you blame me? They are so awesome!" Lucia shouted. She felt guilty. Rina laughed.

"I'm just thrilled you like them. Now, let's go…" she said to Lucia gently and took Masahiro's hand slowly. Kaito took Lucia's hand and they went into the living room together. Hanon looked at them. She frowned and looked towards stairs.

"NAGISA! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" she yelled and crossed her arms impatiently. Nagisa quickly ran down the stairs.

"I'm here! I'm coming!" he smiled gaspingly at Hanon. But suddenly he tripped and fell on Hanon.

"Aaaaah! I'm sorry, Hanon, I…" he started apologizing. But then he looked in her beautiful brown eyes and frozen. He smiled to her and blushed. Hanon was first angry, but then she felt strange warmth. She put her hand slowly on Nagisa's left cheek and smiled.

"I'm not angry, Nagisa…" she whispered. She felt this was the right time and the right guy to say to him: "I love you…" And, as she did say that to him, they were looking into each other's eyes. Nothing could break their true love, nothing could ruin this moment… Nagisa was stunned by Hanon's words. He didn't expect to hear this now. He just murmured:

"I love you too…" and then kissed her passionately. Their love is really strong… Their love is, however, just blossoming… Their love was the greatest there is, the true love… Both of them felt that right now. Both of them just didn't want to lose this feeling.

"And you're telling ME about the right moment, Hanon…" Lucia suddenly coughed so Hanon and Nagisa would pay attention on her. Hanon opened her eyes quickly and got all red in her face when she heard Lucia's voice. She pushed Nagisa and stood up.

"It's not how it looks…!" Hanon murmured. She couldn't watch Lucia in her eyes, so she looked at the floor embarrassed. Lucia winked and smiled.

"Riiight…" she said ironically. Nagisa looked at those two from the floor confused. Hanon shook her head quickly and her eyes met with Nagisa's.

"Nagisa!" she suddenly shouted "Stop rolling on the floor, it's almost the time!" Hanon looked at her blue watch on her wrist. She smiled as she saw it's almost eleven pm. Nagisa stood up and then Hanon, Nagisa and Lucia got into the living room together.

* * *

A beautiful, colorful and sparkling Christmas tree was in the center of the living room. It looked so wonderful and its shine was all over the room. Lights weren't on. Instead, candles and the Christmas tree were sparkling, filling the room with warmth and happiness. Lucia, Kaito, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro were around the tree. They were talking and laughing, just having the greatest time. They were all eating Hanon's cake and Rina's cookies and enjoying this special night. All that friendship and love could be sensed. They were glowing with happiness because they are spending this night with persons they love and respect.

"So," Rina started ", how are you going to remember this old year?" Hanon raised her right arm and smiled widely.

"The best thing about this year for me was hanging out with you guys… I know… and everybody knows that the most important thing for humans is true friends. True friendship is something we can't live without. That's why it's so important to have them in our lives." Hanon sighed deeply and continued. She felt how her eyes were full of tears. Those were tears of joy… "I found my true friends and I am thankful for that… I'd do anything for you guys! I love you all!" she hugged them all.

"We love you too, Hanon…" Rina replied and closed her eyes. Kaito took one cookie.

"Well, Rina," he asked the dark green haired girl while eating ", guess now it's your turn to answer your question." Rina looked at the Christmas tree. She saw a little angel decoration on the top of the tree and smiled.

"I guess… I'm going to remember this year because I won my plasma TV…"

"Rina…" they all sighed. Rina laughed softly. She took Masahiro's hand.

"When man meets his soul mate, when he never gives up, when he fights for his goal, that man is really lucky. Most of all because he has people that will never leave him alone, people he can always rely on… That's how I feel right now, being with you guys here… I have to agree with Hanon. You guys made this year so special, so I'll never forget that… Thank you all." Lucia wiped her tear. So did Hanon. Masahiro smiled to Rina.

"That was beautiful…" he said quietly. Nagisa suddenly pointed at him.

"Ha! Your turn now, Masahiro!" Nagisa shouted excitedly. Masahiro fixed his glasses and purified his voice.

"Well, if it's my turn, I only have to say this…" then they all looked at Masahiro. "I will remember this year because I found my true friends and my true love…" Masahiro looked at Rina so she blushed. "I thought having girlfriends is just for fun and that everybody can be a great friend… But all of you made things clear and right for me. I lived in a delusion… I had no one like you, you all made my life better. I too, like Hanon and Rina, have to thank you all and I hope we will hang out in the next year as well."

"We will, Masahiro…" Lucia said. She was shivering because of all those emotions. She felt happy like never before. Masahiro smiled to her.

"I said everything that I could… Guess now it's Lucia's turn." Masahiro said. Lucia quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't prepare my speech yet!" she shouted. Lucia suddenly felt an arm around her waist. She blushed and looked into Kaito's eyes. That calmed her right away. He smiled and winked, just like he always does.

"I'll say something." He got even closer to Lucia. Kaito could smell her beautiful blond hair. So he started: "My life was pretty tough… I lost my parents, I found out I have an evil twin brother; I even saw some weird things… Most of those things happened to me this year. So I guess this year is going to be the year I'd like to call _the weirdest year of all _… But, it was also the best year for me. Even though I had, and I still do, a lot of fans, I was lonely. Sure, I had some good friends, but… No one can beat you guys. You were a support for me and you mean everything to me. I'll do everything for you guys; I'll even sacrifice my life."

"Awww, Kaito…" Hanon put her tissue below her eyes. They were all really touched. Kaito then looked into Lucia's eyes. She thought he can see her soul right now. They didn't blink.

"And there's that girl… The girl who always stood by my side… Who's making my life better every second…" he smiled. Lucia smiled too. "She sings for me, her voice and her smile are everything I need to survive… I'm going to remember this year thanks to you, Lucia… And I hope I'm going to be at your side for quite a long time…"

"Kaito…" Lucia whispered. They were close to each other and they felt those butterflies in their stomachs like the first time they met. Hanon coughed.

"Coughbadtimingcough…" Lucia and Kaito looked at her a little disappointed. Nagisa raised his arms.

"My turn now! My turn!" he shouted. Rina smiled widely.

"Okay, Nagisa, your turn…" she said to him. Nagisa cleared his voice and closed his eyes.

"I will remember this year like the year I first saw that dazzling brown eyes that look like the finest wood in the jungle!" Hanon slapped her forehead. Masahiro and Kaito laughed. So did Lucia and Rina. Nagisa continued talking seriously: "It was a year when I first saw my love, my dearest Hanon! And this will be the year when I will say the magical words to her…" Nagisa knelt in front of Hanon. She felt scared and distraught. "Hanon…" Nagisa quietly started. Hanon slowly backed off. Lucia, Rina, Masahiro and Kaito looked at them.

"Nagisa what…" Hanon started just completely creped out.

"Will you marry me?"

"…ARE YOU DOING?" Hanon yelled and punched Nagisa in the face. Lucia, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro started to laugh. Nagisa looked at Hanon sad.

"I was just joking!" he said to her "And wow you have a pretty hard hand…"

"This is so going in my diary!" Rina laughed. She couldn't stop. Masahiro looked at her.

"Rina, I didn't know you write in a diary?"

"Oh, shut up…" Rina looked at him askance. Kaito pushed Lucia a little.

"Your turn, Domoto…" Lucia blushed then like never before.

"K-K-K-K-K-Kaito… My last name is… is… Nanami, remember? I… I… We… I don't have your last name…!" she murmured. Her heart was beating really fast. Kaito laughed.

"Well, since Hanon and Nagisa are getting married…"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Hanon yelled at Kaito. He continued:

"…I decided to give you my last name… So, what do you say? Lucia Nanami or Lucia Domoto… I think that other one is better…"

"Kaaiiitoooooo…!" Lucia took one pillow and put it tightly on her face. Kaito laughed once again with Rina and Masahiro. Silent started taking over… But not for long…

"I think Lucia Domoto is better too…" Lucia suddenly said. Now even Hanon and Nagisa laughed. Lucia was all red in her face, but she thought that was funny too. She looked at the window. There was nobody on the street. Everyone was home, just waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Lucia closed her eyes and hugged that pillow. "I… I will remember this year like the year of eternal love…" everyone looked at her. They all nodded in agreement. Suddenly fireworks started appearing at the dark and beautiful blue sky. Nagisa pointed to the sky.

"Hey, look, everybody! Wow, isn't this great?" everyone looked at the window. They were amazed. They all hugged as they knew it was that time… The last seconds of this old year…

"TEN…"

They started the countdown. All of them had a smile on their faces, knowing that the next year will bring them everything they need…

"_This was a truly magical year…" _Masahiro thought.

"NINE…"

"_I wish you the best in this new year, my pure-hearted friends…" _Rina closed her eyes as she thought that.

"EIGHT…"

"_We are never going to be apart! I love you all!" _Hanon thought as one more tear glided down her face.

"SEVEN…"

"_We had it all in this year, but the next one will be even better!" _Nagisa strongly closed his eyes.

"SIX…"

"_Well… I hope this next year is not going to do something bad to my surfing career… And I hope we'll stay together no matter what in this next year…" _Kaito clenched Lucia's hand and looked at her. They smiled like they were the best couple on Earth.

"FIVE…"

"_Masahiro… Nagisa… Rina… Hanon… Kaito… I wish you all the best… I wish you to live your dreams in this New Year…" _Lucia thought.

"FOUR…"

Everybody looked at the tree and then at themselves. They had a smile on their faces. They looked really happy, excited and full of love.

"THREE…"

Kaito stood by Lucia the closest way possible. Nagisa did the same. He took Hanon's hand gently. Masahiro hugged Rina.

"TWO…"

…

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They all hugged. Fireworks were everywhere, all people on Earth were really happy, they all congratulated the New Year to each others. That also did Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro. They were all full of excitement.

"Kaito!" Lucia shouted. Hanon stood in front of her.

"Now it's the perfect moment, Mrs. Domoto!" she winked. Lucia smiled widely and blushed. She ran into Kaito's hug and they kissed… Nagisa kissed Hanon bravely, and Masahiro kissed Rina gently… Lucia looked at Kaito. She couldn't get her smile of her face.

"_And that's my New Year's wish… I wish that every day in this New Year will be like today…" _Lucia thought and she hugged Kaito slowly…

* * *

_*~ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL ~*_

_*~ MeowMoon ~*_


End file.
